The Epidemiology Informatics Shared Resource (EISR) provides informatics and database management expertise to AECC investigators in all phases of their epidemiologic research, with a special focus on developing web-based 'Study Management Informatics Systems' (SMIS) designed to assist in implementing study protocols on an operational level for consortium, single center and multi-centered epidemiological studies. These systems implement best practices and provide automated operational and quality assurance systems which ensure that the studies are conducted appropriately. The facility continually develops new informatics approaches based on emerging standards to enhance scientific research needs and initiates data extraction and data sharing research collaboration portals which maximize the potential for collaboration between investigators. Currently the EISR is managing the data and informatics needs for 63 research projects, of which 42 projects are for AECC members, and serves as a data coordinating center for multi-site studies. The facility provides extensive data management and analyses services, assists faculty in the development of pilot studies, works closely with senior biostatisticians in the production of complex databases and data integration from a multitude of sources, and participates in publications. The EISR has set up and maintains a sophisticated applications framework and integrated data systems infrastructure with data governance and security protocols that are in compliance with evolving standards established by the scientific community, and provide interoperability with other informatics-based systems. The EISR also offers comprehensive Study /Project Management Services to assist in the management of all aspects of research projects, and has extensive experience providing operations management to large-scale studies. Throughout the life-cycle of each project, the EISR personnel provide oversight, and training to study coordinators.